fruitsbasketfandomcom-20200224-history
All Shapes and Sizes
is the third episode of Fruits Basket 2001 Anime. Summary When Kyo’s attempt to escape school prompts another confrontation with Yuki, Tohru sets off a chain of events that leads her to discover there’s a lot more to Yuki and Kyo than meets the eye! Plot Kyo starts attending Tohru and Yuki's school. Students investigate Kyo’s status as Yuki’s cousin so he escapes though the window. Yuki finds him and he is concerned with the girls causing them to transform into animals. Tohru overhears them and how Yuki intends to take his place in the family and not be left out anymore. Trying to restrain him after Kyo picks a fight with Yuki, Tohru turns Kyo into a cat and she walks away concluding he hates him when he reacts angrily by yelling at her. Remembering the story of the zodiac animals, Tohru could only think of the poor cat, dreaming of the party that would never come. It resonated with Tohru who wanted to be the cat. Her friends come across her in the corridor. Shigure sees Kyo is home and he does not want to live there anymore. He feels bad about losing his temper, and that he just cannot get along with other people. It is explained that it takes training to get along with people and to that end Shigure encourages Kyo to surround himself with others. Yuki arrives home, Tohru is at work this evening and he thinks he should pick her up. Walking home she thinks of Kyo ordering her to stay away from him but then remembers her mothers advice to just be herself. Her walk is intruded and she swings round making contact with Kyo. She realizes he is trying to apologize for this morning and she recalls a similar incident before. She explains she only hit him because she thought she was a stalker. Trying to rectify that comment, she then states she had always liked the cat from the zodiac and wants to be friends with Kyo. She understands it is hard for him to say how he really feels. After breakfast at home they attend school, Arisa is successful in provoking a reluctant Kyo into playing a card game. Yuki is declining a relationship with a girl, restraining her to stop her touching him to avoid turning into his zodiac animal. With the card game going on, the surprise winner is Saki. Discussing the game whilst Kyo cleans the classroom, Kyo and Yuki begin arguing and Tohru suspects there is more depth to it. The reasoning is if Kyo beats Yuki he will be accepted into the zodiac. Considering Yuki’s real feelings, Tohru finds him waiting outside her work to walk her home. Trying to coax anything that is bothering him, she encourages him to speak and is pushed into him, turning him into his rat form. He divulges that Akito kept them far away, leaving Yuki feeling like he was living in a cage and though has left a house he still lives in one. He will always be different, he has wanted what Kyo wants to live normally among normal people whereas Kyo wants to join the family Yuki wants to escape from. With a sudden outbreak of rain Tohru and Yuki make their way to a vegetable plot. They discuss kindness as something as growing over time and being in all shapes and sizes. Tohru remembers her mother’s words and how it shaped to look for the good in everyone. Daybreak is coming and she thinks it is the first time she has seen Yuki really smile. The leeks gathered are prepared to eat. Characters Trivia es:Episodio 03 (2001) fr:Kyô au lycée Category:2001 Anime Episodes Category:Episodes